Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic systems may be used for various applications, including material handling, welding, assembly, and manufacturing, among others. The increase reliance on robotic systems to complete tasks has led to further developments of robotic devices becoming more efficient and reliable. Different types of robotic devices have been developed, including bipedal, quadruped, and gripping-manufacturing configurations. As different types are developed, a demand for efficient robotic systems has helped open up a field of innovation in robotic system development.